


sorry works

by bxbyfxcx



Series: 100 ways to say 'i love you' [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Angst and Humor, Blaine Friendly, Caring Sebastian Smythe, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Not Kurt Hummel Friendly, Pre-Season/Series 05, Pre-Slash, actually season 5 just doesn't happen cos blaine goes back to dalton in the heroes episode, blaine goes baaaack, blaine is just a babie, im salty, like he should have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bxbyfxcx/pseuds/bxbyfxcx
Summary: "I'm sorry for your loss."even little things can seem like the end of the world





	sorry works

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna make this saaaad but i couldn't bring myself to write blainey days actually crying so he's some dumb cute shit for u instead :)
> 
> also i had to stop myself from writing bin instead of 'trashcan' so many time lmaoo u americans got me fucked up
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy!!!

It was on one of their rare days off that Blaine lost a loved one. It was the weekend and they both decided to stay at the dorms, rather than go home. Sebastian’s father wasn’t going to be there anyway and Blaine didn’t have the mental strength to deal with the sad looks his mother cast at him. The breakup was still a fresh, open wound for Blaine but he tried to save face at all times, staying endlessly positive and keep his feelings on the down low, not wanting to upset anyone.

Sebastian had been an unexpected constant in Blaine’s life, staying by his side even when he was at McKinley and the other Warblers whispered ‘traitor’, when he cheated on Kurt in his moment of weakness, when he came back to Dalton looking far too scared considering this place used to be home. Now they were roommates and things were really good. They were friends. Which no one really believed, making bets on who’s fucking who. Sebastian wouldn’t have believed it a year prior either; Sebastian was helping Blaine forget all about McKinley and Kurt and Blaine was, surprisingly, making Sebastian a better person too. He no longer verbally attacked anyone who inconvenienced him and he actually started tipping waiters. Much to everyone’s surprise.

Sebastian was lounging on his bed when he heard Blaine yell out his name. He sounded more upset then Sebastian had ever heard a person before. He bolted up and ran to the washroom.

“Woah, what’s wrong? What happened?” he looked around, expecting a man with a knife or a spider. Instead, he just saw Blaine clutching a white shirt and looking far too upset for comfort. Well, the shirt used to be white, now it had a large blue stain from the sleeve bleeding into the chest. Oops.

Sebastian held his breath and waiting for Blaine to speak, or shout. Instead Blaine looked up at him, his golden eyes glassy and chin trembling with the effort not to cry. Sebastian’s heart lurched in his chest.

“Did you wash this?” Blaine asked weakly. Sebastian shuffled forward and put his hands around Blaine’s still clasped tightly in his hands.

“Killer...” he paused, “I’m sorry, I mustn’t have seen it in the pile.” he cringed a little. He wasn’t usually so careless with their laundry, taking great pride in his clothes and so washing them exactly by the recommendations on the labels. Although, looking at it now, it was just a simple white dress shirt, not an overly expensive one with a funky pattern Blaine is so drawn to. Why was Blaine so upset? Blaine looked way too upset over a shirt and Sebastian couldn’t help but say:

“It’s just a shirt.” Blaine whipped his head up angrily, all of his sadness wiped off his face and replaced with a frown and red little cheeks.

“It’s not just a shirt! I r-really liked this shirt and now it’s ruined!” he stuttered out, breathing heavily the more he spoke. “I don’t know if I’ll ever get a shirt like it again. It always fit so well and now it’s r-ruined and I can’t fix it!”

Sebastian quickly realised they weren’t talking about a shirt anymore.

“You’re projecting.” he muttered, trying to assemble his thoughts. He needed to think fast and use his silver tongue to mend the situation.

“You’re projecting! This was a really nice shirt now it’s stained!” Blaine spat petulantly, he tugged the shirt out of Sebastian’s hands and turned his back to the taller boy.

Sebastian looked at his back helplessly, despite getting better at being nice he still hadn’t mastered sympathy. He followed his gut and lifted his arms, enveloping Blaine in a back-hug. He rested his chin on Blaine’s dropped head, and waited. Blaine relaxed and shuffled around awkwardly until he was facing Sebastian’s chest, his arms still limp at his sides, shirt in hand.

“Don’t worry, Killer, I’ll get you a new shirt. Way better than that cheap shit. You’ll forget why you were even so upset over this lousy shirt soon enough.” he tried, tightening his arms around the smaller frame, he pulled back to look at Blaine and saw him laughing wetly.

“ Seb ...” Blaine said tiredly. He rubbed at his eyes; he really looked like a child crying like this over a shirt but Sebastian saw what was really going on. A blind man could see what was going on in Blaine’s head right now.

“Just go put this in the trash for me.” he said, resigned. He turned to go back to the laundry.

Sebastian took it from his hands and looked at it. He looked back to Blaine and put a hand under his chin, forcing his head up gently.

“ _ I’m sorry for your loss _ .” he said, trying to hold back a smirk. Blaine looked at him upset for a second but then sputtered out a laugh. Sebastian let out a sigh and smiled, victorious. Blaine was giggling away, rubbing his hands over his face and groaning.

“Just take the trash out!” Blaine jokingly ordered. Sebastian smiled, a melty sort of smile that was reserved for a certain curled hair warbler.

“You’re pretty sexy when you’re barking orders at me. Should I call you ‘Sir’?” he teased, Blaine pushed him out the room, laughing all the while.

“Get  outta here. I’m need to finish this laundry.” Blaine sniffed, smiling lightly now, not looking so morose anymore.

“Nah. Leave it for today, let’s go get you a coffee, cranky.” Sebastian gestured for Blaine to follow but Blaine stayed put.

“They’ll smell if we don’t dry them properly.” 

“Then we can wash it again, we don’t pay the water bill.” Blaine didn’t look convinced, still stood in the doorway, shifting on his feet a little. Sebastian rolled his eyes then tried again.

“C’mon, B, enough for today. Let’s get out of this room, we’re going stir crazy. You just cried over a shirt.” Sebastian raised a brow, signalling that arguing was futile. Blaine sighed fondly, knowing that Sebastian wasn’t being cruel by reminding him of his little dramatic episode. He walked into the room and put on his shoes and followed Sebastian out the room.

On their way to the little café in the school, Sebastian stuffed the stained shirt into a trashcan and didn’t give it a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)
> 
>  
> 
> 10/100!!!!!!!


End file.
